


Home

by crisbarakart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisbarakart/pseuds/crisbarakart
Summary: I pour down like a summer storm, like an untamed sea. Like the wind that hits your windows at night and makes them shake. Like a little kid that's lost their mom at the grocery store."I miss home so much."





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i was kind of scared of publishing this, the fandom hates on ships like this a lot and the last thing i need right now is hate. so, if you don't like this ship, PLEASE just close this tab, don't read any of my stories, block me, whatever, but don't send hate my way.  
this is mostly a self-care, venting short drabble thingy? im from spain but i recently went to study abroad to china for a whole year (it's so cool and exciting!), that being said i miss my family, friends, home and all the places i used to hang out a lot, so i kind of relate to lance a lot these days and that's why i decided to write this. i made it to be shklance because i've never written anything about them and i think it would be cute to have both of them comforting a sad homesick lance.

I get up, and there's that lingering smell of coffee in the air coming from downstairs, where everyone is making so much noise they woke me up. And I want to get mad at that, but the thought of pancakes and _café con leche_ makes me refrain from stumping downstairs and tell them to shut up and let me sleep. Yet my bed is so comfortable and warm and _familiar_, and the stars stuck on the ceiling stare back at me asking me to stay in bed just a little bit longer. So I take just one arm out of my comforter to grab my phone and check notifications. My friends are already spamming the groupchat, saying to meet up later by the beach and go surfing for a while. The thought of the waves crashing in the shore, the wind and the smell of salty water is enough to make me type an agreement to the plan, ready to let the water engulf me and feel at the top of the world as I surf the waves of Varadero Beach.

"_¡Lance! ¡Ya es hora de que te levantes!_" I hear my mom shout from downstairs, and the posterior laugh of my siblings.

When I get to the kitchen, I give a hug to my mom, one of those warm comforting ones. She smells like lavender and home. Like cookies baked on a rainy afternoon and flowers blooming on spring.

Rachel has that box of cereals I asked dad to buy for me the other day when he went grocery shopping with Vero, and I know she only wants to get the damn toy inside the box —just like I did—, and that's why is more than worth it to wrestle with her for the box. To shout in a mix of _Spanglish_ and fight like we used to do when we were five. Because some things never change.

It's just some stupid spoon that changes color when you put it in a hot liquid. In the advertisement, the kids were more than happy to see it change color when they put it in their hot milk with cereals.

Mom puts some fresh-out-of-the-pan pancakes in front of me and now the spoon couldn't be less important, because her pancakes are delicious. I eat them with Nutella, it tastes better than with syroup, and anyone who disagrees can fight me on this.

Luis suggests playing videogames after breakfast, and I'm thrilled to kick all their asses in Mario Kart. Although first, as it's always mandatory, we'll for sure fight for the character we want. And in a mix of 'I wanted to pick that one' and 'Tough luck, Vero' dad will come to make us shut up and quit acting like spoiled kids. I always choose Peach.

And then...  
Then the spell breaks.   
Because it was all a dream.

I pull my facemask away from my eyes and I realize I'm in the Castle of Lions. With the suffocating awareness of waking up in a place so different from where your heart wants to be. With the painfulness of my brain making me believe I was in a place there's no way I can reach now.

I stare at those blank walls were the only thing hanging is Keith's jacket. No longer stars on the ceiling, but all around us. Lost in space, so far away from Cuba and Varadero Beach.

The blue oceans, the white clouds, the green grass... I can't see any of it. 

I notice some stirring at my side and turn to see Shiro, looking at me with worry in his grey eyes. I wonder if I just woke him up and I feel bad, because his PTSD barely lets him sleep at night.

"Lance? What's wrong?"

And I break down.

I pour down like a summer storm, like an untamed sea. Like the wind that hits your windows at night and makes them shake. Like a little kid that's lost their mom at the grocery store.

"I miss home so much." I mumble, in a blur of tears, between sobs that tear my body.

I wake up Keith too, who looks at me with the same concern, after a grumble of confusion at what woke him up.

Shiro pulls me close to him, the warmness of his body, firm but oh so caring. He trails a few kisses on my wet cheeks, humming calmly. Keith strokes my back in comforting circles, as if drawing shapes down my spine, with slender fingers and stupidly ridiculous but also stupidly cute fingerless gloves he even wears to sleep.

And it's in times like this, I wonder if I make him feel bad. I, at least, have a family to miss and to come back to —someday, for sure.

But he doesn't.

And I wonder about the excruciating pain of missing someone who will never come back. Of longing for them but knowing it's pointless. Things won't change, and you have to learn to live with it. But I promise to give Keith the family he never truly had, I'll build a home just for him and Shiro.

I then worry about my _abuelita_. Will she still be alive when I come back? She's old. What if I waste her last days being so far away? What if I worried her to death? What if the galra go back to Earth and kill everyone off?

I cry and cry and cry. And both of them hold me through it all, whispering soft nothings and reassuring words.

I love them. I love them both so much. They make the weight of the world feel lighter, they make me miss home less. They are my new home.

Shiro takes my face in his hands, rough, callused from the war, but big and so warm. He looks deeply into my eyes.

"We love you, Lance. I know it's hard, I know you miss your family. You all seem so close from what you've told us. I know you miss Cuba—."

"Hell, you're taking us there when we go back home —because we _will _go back home— and you're gonna show us all those cool things you talk about."

Shiro smiles softly, and so does Keith, who squishes my hand in his, slightly smaller than mine.

"We will win this war, we will keep each other safe until then, and we'll go back home." Shiro assures, with that fierce look in his eyes that first made me fall in love with him.

"I'm so ready to kick galra ass." Keith declares, making a chuckle escape my lips, and from the smile on his own lips, he seems satisfied to have made me laugh.

"I love you." I tell them and they smile again.

I kiss them softly and slowly, lingering in the peacefulness of night, the long tired hours, the love I feel for them, and we all lay back down in bed. Shiro pulls me close to him and Keith lays an arm on top of my torso, hugging me close, resting his head on one of my shoulders, trailing small kisses. Shiro keeps humming softly and I play with Keith's hair.

And maybe this is not home, the stars on the ceiling are missing and there's no coffee to wake me up each morning —but I found a home in them. 


End file.
